maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbitless / The Clawfice
Ribbitless / The Clawfice '''is the 25th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 25th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Ribbitless: A frog eats a strange butterfly and is transformed into a star. The Clawfice: There is only one man tough enough to run the Office, and that is Wolverine from the X-Men! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that in preparation for Father’s Day, dads across America fire up their barbeques. #Opening Scene #[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] (Movie Parody of Limitless ''/ Spoof on Kermit the Frog from the Muppets) #Animated Marginals segment #Water Balloon Wrecking Ball (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Gorilla Positioning System (Ad Parody of Global Positioning System (GPS)) (Ad Parodies segment) #A MAD Look inside Robert Pattinson's Hair (A MAD Look Inside... segment) #Seattle: Los Angeles (City Parody of Seattle, Washington / Movie Parody of ''Battle: Los Angeles) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spewwing Bee (Spoof on Ming-Ming from Nick Jr.'s Wonder Pets and Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes) #MAD Security Cam - Vince Neil High School (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Mouse Trap (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Gross and Beyond Gross (Gross and Beyond Gross segment) #High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Movie Parody of High School Musical) (Ad Parodies segment) #Slime volcano eruption (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Clawfice|'The Clawfice']] (TV Parody of NBC's the Office ''/ Team Parody of the X-Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''Ribbitless') Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time NBC's the Office ''was referenced. *This is the fourth appearance of the MAD Look Inside segment. The previous appearances were: *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *#[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *This is the fifth appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild '''Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild'] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_A-Team_/_Gaming%27s_Next_Top_Princess The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Social_Netjerk_/_Smallville:_Turn_Off_the_Clark The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark] **(Note: 'The MAD Security Cam appeared directly before Spy vs. Spy for the first time.) *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Vince Neil High School, October 21th, 11:38 PM. *Kermit the Frog did his dance while wearing a black leotard from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield]]. *Victor Yerrid also voiced Waldorf in "Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony" and "Disney Cruise Line", where he voiced Miss Piggy and Fozzie as well. *This episode of MAD barely aired on television sometimes, but the best source to watch it is either on DVD or YouTube. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Iceman, Construction Worker, and Solider *Grey DeLisle - Jo Bennett, Jean Grey, and Miranda Cosgrove *Larry Dorf - Beast, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer, Construction Worker, Teenager, and Ryan Howard *Keith Ferguson - Wolverine and Seattle: Los Angeles Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Pamela Halpert, Meredith Palmer, Angela Martin, Tour Guide, Ming-Ming, Rogue, Gorilla Positioning System Voice, and Kelly Kapoor *Meredith Salenger - Storm, Phyllis Lapin-Vance, and Teenager *Ben Schwartz - Narrator, Statler, Jim Halpert, Cyclops, and High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Kermit the Frog, Elmer Fudd, Andy Bernard, Dwight Schrute, Stanley Hudson, Old Man, Gorilla Positioning System Announcer, Excited Kid, and the MAD News Anchor *Victor Yerrid - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Waldorf Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes